


The Meaning of Freedom

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Continuum (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freedom, that was his only goal in life now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3 Sentence Ficathon over on Dreamwidth.

Freedom didn't exist in 2077, that much he was certain of. Oh, those in power provided the illusion of freedom for the masses, allowing it taking physical form in tall glittering skyscrapers, forever the mark of progress; masking the truth with wondrous technology that allowed for most people to live a decent life, all the while keeping everyone in the dark about the fact that they were in chains and sworn to a life of servitude, forever stuck in a hole they could not climb out of.

Which was why he would go back to a time when freedom wasn't just an abstract concept, where being free was a right for everyone - he would go back to to 2012, and once there he could lead a revolution that would shake the world and change the future, all in the name freedom.


End file.
